La serpiente y el fantasma
by gin64210
Summary: La mayor Motoko Kusanagi se encontraba en medio de una misión asta que descubre un extraño objecto que termina llevándola a otro mundo. En su camino para volver a casa, llega a conocer a una joven traficante de armas y a su peculiar equipo, el cual para bien o mal vienen para cambiar toda su situación.
1. Un comienzo complicado

**NOTA: no tengo ni a** **ghost in the shell stand alone y** **jormungand le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **este es mi primer fanfic y de ante mano me disculpo por cual quier falta de ortográfica, espero que me comenten sus opiniones para seguir mejorando.**

* * *

 **En el mundo de: ghost in the shell stand alone**

La sección 9 se encontraba en medio de una operación de búsqueda y captura, la persona a cargo de esta misión era Una mujer joven de cabello morada oscuro, con ojos de un color violento intenso. Su ropa consistía en un traje negro de combate ajustado y en la parte superior llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color de manga corta, con un cinturón bien equipado y que también estaba acompañado por un par de botas y guantes de uso militar de color negro.

"Mayor hemos confirmado que el objetivo aún se encuentra a dentro del edificio''. Informo Togusa desde de la red trasmisora.

"Bien… todos a sus pociones de combate vamos a entrar". Ordeno la peli morada mientras saltaba del edificio donde se encontraba.

En una ubicación cercana a las afueras del edificio se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros del grupo de asalto, los cuales solo asintieron después haber escuchado las órdenes de La mayor. El grupo que estaba compuesto por Pazu, Togusa, Bautou y Saito el cual ya había tomado su puesto de francotirador en uno de los edificios más cercarnos.

Bautou como el segundo al mando prosiguió a dar una señal con una de sus manos para entrar con cautela al edificio.

'' ¿Y qué hay de la mayor?''. pregunto Togusa con una cara de duda.

''Conociéndola ya debe estar adentro, es por eso por lo que debemos apresuremos para poder respaldarla''. Contesto Bautou con un tono serio para luego dirigirse con el resto del equipo Asia al interior del edificio.

Mientras tanto con La mayor que se encontraba en medio enfrentamiento contra cinco mercenarios armados, pero con la ayuda de su MP-5N desato varios impactos mortíferos que llegaron alcanzar cada uno de los objetivos y asi demostrando la gran precisión coordinación que poseía. Al percatarse que ya no había ningún enemigo a su alrededor decidió comunicarse a partir de una transmisión de frecuencia estándar que previamente había establecido.

"Ishikawa puedes hablarme de la información más reciente que has encontrado del objetivo''. Dijo La mayor mientras se preparaba para retomar su camino.

''La información que encontré en la red de inteligencia, indica que el nombre del objetivo es Prof. Fujiwara Isao era un científico de gran prestigio en la comunidad científica, también es poseedor de bastantes doctorados a su nombre''. Comento Ishikawa.

''Pero como un hombre tan reconocido como él, termino convirtiéndose en un terrorista''. Hablo la mayor mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio con su camuflaje recién activado.

''De acuerdo con las declaraciones de sus colegas y familiares afirman que el Profesor recientemente ha estado muy concentrado con su investigación, con respecto a las teorías dimensionales. Pero el ultimo rechazo del comité de su antiguo laboratorio a su propuesta de aumentar los fondos para su investigación y el rechazo de sus colegas a sus ideas, provoco en él una gran obsesión por su trabajo, imagino que no le quedo otra opción que buscar una forma diferente para poder completar su cometido y se cree que por esa misma razón termino uniéndose a las filas del grupo terrorista de la AFCG. Con el cual ya debes de estar familiarizada''. Concluyo Ishikawa.

'' Si tengo conocimiento sobre ellos son una célula terrorista la cual llevaba un tiempo causándole problemas a la primera ministra desde que asumió al puesto, por esa razón su gobierno implemento una gran mayoría de sus esfuerzos en acabar con la AFCG, la cual ha demostrado exitosos resultados últimamente''. Respondió La mayor.

Ishikawa volvió a retomar la conversación. ''Si justamente, hace poco uno de los informantes ha confirmado que el Profesor estaba encargado de la creación e implementación de bombas y mejoraras para su armamento o de cualquier tipo tecnología que llegará a pedir la organización y a cambio la AFCG, Le proporcionaba ingresos y un lugar en donde poder completar su investigación''.

''Mmm… Ya veo''. La mayor respondió con un tono pensativo después de haber analizado mejor la situación.

'' ¿Qué pasa?''. Pregunto Ishikawa con curiosidad.

''Creo haber encontrado la verdadera razón por la cual nos han asignado a tal misión tan repentinamente''. hablo la mayor.

'' ¿Y eso sería?''. Volvió a preguntar Ishikawa.

''Como ya sabes uno de los logros más recientes que han obtenido las fuerzas especiales del estado en estos últimos meses, es el haber logrado eliminar y aprender a la mayoría de los líderes de las AFCG. Ya que ahora ya tienen a los peces grandes nos envían a nosotros a terminar con cualquier miembro restante que pudiera manchar su victoria ante aquella organización, tan solamente para llevarse todo el crédito de haber desmantelado una célula terrorista''. Pero no se puede evitar a veces parece que tan solo trabajamos para beneficiar a los políticos. Dijo la mayor con un tono sarcástico.

Ishikawa soltó una leve carcajada ante aquel comentario. ''No se esperaba menos, ya que la mayoría de los políticos solo piensan en beneficiarse a ellos mismos''.

''Es por eso mismo que me alegra tener al jefe ya que él puede encargarse esos asuntos''. Comento la mayor con un poco de alivio en sus palabras. ''Por el momento concéntrate en acceder junto con Borma al sistema operativo del edificio, y mantén informado a Bautou y compañía de mi ubicación por el momento me adelantare''. Ordeno la mayor.

''Afirmativo''. Contesto Ishikawa para luego cerrar la comunicación.

Mientras tanto la mayor proseguía a recorrer las instalaciones, dejando solamente en su camino los cuerpos sin vida del enemigo. Había notado que había llegado a la tercera planta, pero descubrió en su camino a dos guardias armados que también parecían portar partes protesticas en sus cuerpos, los cuales se encontraban realizando guardia en frente de una puerta que se ubicada al final del pasillo.

La mayor avanzo y se escondió rápidamente en una de las paredes que se encontraban más cerca, mientras reactivaba su camuflaje termo plástico el cual convertía todo su cuerpo en algo prácticamente invisible. Tomo posición se preparó para luego abalanzarse Asia la acción, retomo su arma y prosiguió a dispararle directamente a la cabeza al guardia que se encontraba a su derecha, el otro guardia reacciono rápidamente ante aquel acto y con furia empezó a disparar descontroladamente en todas direcciones.

La peli morada con un movimiento rápido, esquivo todas las balas para luego continuar disparándole de vuelta la cual acertó con éxito Asia su rodilla izquierda el hombre empezó a retorcerse de dolor, la mayor aprovecho y corrió asía a él entregándole una fuerte patada que termino dejándolo en el suelo. Pero no obstante el mercenario no demostró ninguna intención de rendirse y se apresuró para tomar su arma, sin embargo, La mayor adelantándose a sus acciones le impacto otro disparo el cual esta vez fue directo a la cabeza.

Después la mayor se dirigió en dirección a la puerta en donde los anteriores hombres se encontraban vigilando, pero se encontró que la puerta tenía otro sistema de seguridad que era una especie de cerradura especial electrónica con códigos codificados. A ante esto La peli morada procedió a asacar un cable de la parte de atrás de su cuello el cual conecto sin ninguna duda, la cerradura cedió y procedió a desbloquearse al instante.

''Parece que encontré el lugar donde posiblemente pueda estar el objetivo''. Informo la peli morada a todos sus compañeros vía trasmisión. ''Batou te estoy enviando mis coordenadas, pero por el momento proseguiré a entrar por mi cuenta al lugar''. Informo la mayor.

''Entendido, pero ten cuidado nosotros te seguiremos luego de que hayamos limpiado todo el lugar''. Dijo Batou con un tono confiado.

La mayor solo respondió con un sonido de aceptación antes de proponerse a entrar a la habitación.

Sin perder el objetivo de la misión la mayor prosiguió en presionar el botón de abrir del panel, levanto de nuevo su arma y se adentró sigilosamente a la habitación la cual inspecciono minuciosamente con la mirada, posteriormente llego a la conclusión que el lugar era un especie de laboratorio el cual se encontraba lleno de equipo variado que comúnmente en contrarias en una instalación de alta tecnología, sin embargo lo que en verdad le llamo la atención fue una gran ordenador el cual se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación. Al no encontrar ningún rastro del profesor o de ninguna otra persona La peli morada procedió a volver a sacar el cable de su nuca el cual conecto de inmediato al computador. Cuando aún permanecía hackeando el aparato encontró en el múltiples informes sobre investigaciones dimensionales entre tantos destacaba un archivo en especial el cual sobresalía más que los otros y que se titulaba como proyecto ORIÓN, sin perder tiempo la peli morada descargo todos los documentos relacionados con aquel plan, ya que lo consideraba como algo de alta importancia y que podía llegar convertirse en información importante que le podría llevar a conocer mejor lo que exactamente estaba pesando el profesor y en descubrir de igual forma lo que se estaba gestando en verdad en este sitio. Después de haber obtenido todos los archivos con existo, llego a notar de repente que el monitor se había tornado completamente en blanco y en ese momento se podía observar muy bien como la sesión de una máquina que se hallaba cercana a la pared que no dejaba de emitir una luz roja que emergía asía a el exterior sin parar. Ante lo que estaba sucediendo la mayor se desconectó de inmediato de la computadora y se dirigió directamente a donde se localizaba el equipo culpable de los destellos.

Cuando llego La mayor noto que la maquina ya había dejado de emitir aquella luz roja la cual había sido remplazado con la salida repentina de un compartimiento el cual se había abierto dejando expuesto su contenido. Adentro de este Se encontraba una especie de caja metálica, que en su centro contenía una esfera de energía de color azul, que no dejaba de proyectar una luz intensa el cual aparentaba dar vida a toda la máquina, aquella fuente de poder que permanecía protegida por una pequeña caja de cristal que se acoplaba perfectamente al enigmático artilugio.

''Parece ser una especie de máquina, ¿pero para qué servirá?''. Dijo la mayor con una cara de duda mientras sostenía el artefacto. Ella lo reviso de cada lado para encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, mientras asía eso noto que un lado de la caja había una especie de conector el cual era compatible con el mismo cable que contenía en su nuca.

Será un contenedor de datos pensó La peli morada mientras de nuevo sacaba el cable de su nuca, al principio tubo un poco de dudas de si conectarse o no, la razón principal era lo sospechoso que le parecía toda esta situación, pero no óbstate la idea de que esta caja posiblemente contuviera un indicio sobre la ubicación del Profesor o de otra cosa relevante no asían más que motivarla. En consecuencia decidió tomar el riesgo y se conectó a la maquina pero parecía que el extraño artefacto no contenía ningún rastro de poseer datos o información que La mayor pudiera acceder, pero antes que esta pudiera desconectarse la maquina empezó llenarse de un gran destello azul que en un instante la segó por completo, por un momento su ceguera temporal fue remplazada con el sonido de unas palabras que no dejaban de resonar en su mente, la voz robótica que pronunciaba aquel dialogo provenían de la maquina la cuales no eran otras que "Proyecto ORIÓN activado". Al poco tiempo la luz termino llenado toda la habitación hasta que poco a poco llegara a disminuir sin dejar ningún rastro a su paso lo único quedaba era una mancha negra en el suelo que estaba ubicada en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba La peli morada la cual ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la habitación había desaparecido por completo junto con aquel aparato.

* * *

 **En el mundo: jormungand.**

En una parte de Europa en una instalación de una empresa clandestina, se encontraba una koko hekmatyar, que estaba acompañada por un joven Jona y de Valmet, Mao los cuales se encontraban en su papel de guardaespaldas.

Koko estaba en pleno trato de negocios, con uno de sus clientes más recientes que previamente le había solicitado un cargamento de armamento.

El supervisor en jefe del edificio fue quien los recibió, el cual portaba una apariencia joven y formal otro rasgo destacable era una mirada fría y pretenciosa la cual se escondía perfectamente a través de sus gafas, también se encontraba acompañado por algunos miembros de su seguridad. Eso era una de las varias cosas que había detectado Koko en el camino ya que los estaban guiando asía a una de las salas de juntas en la cual terminarían las negociaciones.

''Tengo entendido que esta empresa se dedica al desarrollo y creación de avances tecnológicos que luego venden al mejor postor''. Comento Koko con un tono curioso.

''¿No es así… o será que me equivoco?''. Volvió hablar Koko mientras movía su cabeza asía un lado mostrado su típica sonrisa la cual iba dirigida al supervisor que seguía guiándolos por el edificio.

El joven supervisor de repente se detuvo y voltio asía donde estaba Koko y dijo con un tono intrigante. ''Como se esperaba de al guíen del HCLI, pero no solo nos dedicamos a eso, sino que también trabajamos con otras ramas de la ciencia ya sea bioquímica, biológica o celular, pero para tener mejores resultados decidimos trabajar alejados de las leyes opuestas por cualquier gobierno. En pocas palabras vivimos en la clandestinidad, por esa razón necesitamos estar bien equipados para poder mantener la seguridad de nuestras investigaciones es por lo cual los hemos contactado''. Declaro el joven mientras procedía ajustarse sus antejos.

''Ho ya veo''. Dijo koko con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se limitaba a seguir el camino Asia la sala de negociaciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una sala de laboratorio en la cual se hallaba en una de las plantas más bajas del mismo edificio se encontraba uno de los científicos monitoreando una especie de máquina de frecuencia de ondas experimental, luego de haber apuntado algunas cosas el hombre se dispuso a dejar por un momento el lugar. Después de que se fuera pasaron unos minutos antes de que repentinamente el medidor de frecuencias empezara a volverse loco por la gran cantidad de energía que se estaba formando alrededor de la habitación, resultando en el aparecimiento de un gran destello luz el cual baño toda la habitación con su brillantez.

Luego de que todo el destello de luz se disipó se podía contemplar que había dejado a su paso a una mujer que no era nadie más que La mayor Kusanagi la cual se estaba recuperando del impacto reciente, La peli morada abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dispuso a observar todo a su alrededor fijándose principalmente en el hecho de que la habitación en la que ahora estaba no era la misma en la cual se encontraba anteriormente. Confundida la mayor empezó a intentar comunicarse con su equipo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba no dejaba de salir el mismo mensaje que decía que permanecía fuera de rango y lo mismo sucedía cuando intentaba conectarse a la red.

Consternada la mayor noto que todavía seguía sosteniendo la extraña maquinaria la cual mantenía en su interior la ya mencionada esfera energía la cual inesperadamente estaba perdiendo poco a poco su radiante color azul hasta llegar a ser de un color gris apagado.

Será que perdió energía por el destello de antes y también parece que ya no responde a mis intentos al volver a conectarme otra vez. Pensó la mayor mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en busca de respuestas de lo que había pasado, y en es momento recordó que después de que el destello de luz la había segado logro escuchar antes una voz que provenía del aparato la cual pronunciaba: Proyecto ORIÓN activado.

'' Porque será que me suenan esas palabras''. Dijo la mayor con una cara pensativa para luego recordar el donde había visto ese nombre anteriormente, lo que solo provocó que se apresurara en abrir su base de datos y buscar los archivos que anteriormente había descargado luego se dispuso analizar deprisa el archivo con el nombre de proyecto ORIÓN después de haber leído la información varias veces la mayor con un tono atónito dijo en voz alta ''¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!''. Agarró su cabeza con una mano para luego continuar apoyándose en una pared cercana mientras que se recuperaba del shock que le había provocado lo que anteriormente había leído.

Mientras intentaba mantener la calma la mayor se dio cuenta que la habitación donde se encontraba estaba llena de computadoras, la mayor rápidamente corrió Asia donde estaba todo el equipo mientras pensaba en buscar en ellas información que confirmara todas sus dudas de lo que había leído anteriormente. Coloco el artefacto en el escritorio y se dirigió donde se encontraba el teclado mientras contemplaba lo antiguo que le lucía aquel ordenador.

''No estoy tan acostumbrada a este tipo tecnología, pero creo no voy a tener ningún problema para poder atravesar sus sistemas''. Comento La mayor en voz alta mientras seguía buscando respuestas. Luego de haber encontrado toda la información que pudo sobre donde se encontraba, La peli morada no hizo más que dar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cercana con una cara casada se dispuso a observar el techo mientras arrogaba una pequeña sonrisa irónica. ''Parece que todo era verdad sobre lo que decía el archivo, quien diría que esa máquina terminaría llevándome otra dimensión''. dijo la mayor con una cara resignada.

Mientras se ponía firme de donde estaba sentada prosiguió en cerrar los ojos y agarrar aire para luego abrirlos de nuevo llenos decisión mientras se proponía a marcar como nuevo objetivo el buscar una manera de regresar a su mundo.

''Bien gracias a la información que recolecte indica que este mundo no está diferente al mío la única gran diferencia que considero que puede llegar a ser un problema es el hecho de que este planeta no está tan a vasado tecnológicamente hablando es como si estuviera en el pasado''.

La peli morada tenía otra cosa por la cual también estaba preocupada. ''Ese no es el único contratiempo que tengo, yaqué al poco tiempo de leer y estudiar los archivos del proyecto ORIÓN. Llegue a la conclusión de que el artefacto tiene un desperfecto mecánico en una parte del núcleo, desafortunadamente no cuento tanto con conocimiento en esa área. Si se hubiera tratado de algo de la parte técnica hubiera sido una historia muy diferente.

… Lidiare con ese tema en otro momento. Lo mejor que puedo a ser en este instante es encontrar la forma de poder salir de este lugar, yaqué de acuerdo con lo que investigue sobre estas instalaciones indica que este sitio puede ser muy peligroso. En especial para alguien que tiene en sus manos grandes avances tecnológicos como los que yo poseo. Pensó la mayor mientras observaba sus manos prostéticas.

Mientras seguía reflexionando sobre el tema, súbitamente llego escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sin perder el tiempo La mayor se levantó y activo su camuflaje inmediatamente. La persona que había entrado no era otro que el mismo científico de antes. El hombre entro a la sala percatándose que su medidor había registrado ondas anormales de energía, Por un momento el sujeto se encontraba concentrado en su en investigación, desconociendo por completo a La peli morada que lo estaba observando desde una distancia razonable.

Parece que aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia será mejor que me quede aquí hasta que se valla. Pensó brevemente La mayor.

Pero rápidamente se percató que había olvidado el artefacto en la mesa con una cara preocupada la peli morada pensó velozmente engarrarlo antes que lo viera. Se acerco sigilosamente Asia donde se encontraba el aparato. Pero antes que ella pudiera tomarlo, el hombre ya había volteado Asia donde permanecía la extraña máquina.

Después que lo notara, lo sujeto firmemente mientras lo inspeccionaba. '' ¿Qué será esto? no recuerdo a verlo visto antes''. Dijo el hombre en voz alta.

La mayor sin ninguna duda pensó que debería noquear al hombre y salir con el artefacto lo más rápido posible antes que toda la situación se complicara más. Pero adelantándose a ella el hombre ya avía tomado su bolígrafo el cual aproximo curiosamente en dirección a la maquina en forma de cubo. Pero cuando estos dos objetos se encontraron hicieron reaccionar el campo magnético de la máquina que provoco un pequeño choque el cual obligó al bolígrafo salir expulsado asía donde se encontraba La peli morada que se encontraba sorprendida mientras miraba como el objeto chocaba Asia su cuerpo que todavía permanecía imperceptible acusa de su camuflaje.

El científico luego de haber presenciado la rara escena se había percatado que el bolígrafo había chocado con algo, aunque no se pudiera mirar el estaba completamente seguro de que había algo o alguien en ese lugar. Con miedo el hombre dejo de pensar y puso apresuradamente el extraño cubo en uno de sus bolsillos, para luego proseguir acorrer temerosamente asía donde estaba la salida mientras gritaba "intrusos, intrusos".

ya afuera de la habitación se dirigió rápidamente a la parte final del pasillo y presiono un pequeño botón de color rojo que estaba sujeto a la pared y con esto provocando que todas las alarmas de seguridad empezaran asonar sin césar, luego de haber alertado a todos en el edificio, el científico procedió alejarse pavorosamente del lugar. Y Entre todo ese alboroto se encontraba La mayor con una cara cansada. ''Parece que ya se acabado lo de ser sigilosa''. dijo ella mientras sacaba su MP-5N y se apresuraba Asia donde se había ido el hombre con el aparato.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de negociaciones con Koko y compañía. El joven supervisor que había recibido al grupo de la peli blanca anteriormente se encontraba en ese momento firmando el contrato que la habían entregado, para luego asentir asía uno de sus subalternos el cual se acercó mientras sostenía un maletín plateado el cual prosiguió a colocar en la mesa y lo deslizo suavemente asía donde se encontraba Koko.

Posteriormente La joven peli blanca lo abrió el maletín mientras contemplaba su contenido, que no Hera más que el pago exacto en efectivo que habían acordado anteriormente. Esto era una clara señal de que las negociaciones habían terminado por lo cual Koko hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano que iba dirigido a Jona y a los demás que inmediatamente contestaron asintiendo.

''Parece que mi trabajo aquí esta echo y por lo tanto me retirare''. Dijo Koko con un tono serio, pero también alegre mientras serraba el portafolios.

''… Por mi está bien además mi personal ya ha descargado toda la mercancía de sus camiones''. Dijo el joven a cargo mientras le entregaba el contrato para luego extender su otra mano y decir. ''fue un placer a ser negocios con usted Srta. Hekmatyar''.

''También fue un placer a ser negocios con su empresa''. Dijo Koko mientras también estrechaba su mano.

''Voy a enviar a uno de mis hombres para que los escolten a la salida''. Comento el joven mientras llamaba a uno de sus subordinados, pero antes de que Koko y compañía pudieran salir de la sala empezaron a sonar repentinamente unas fuertes alarmas que alertaron a todos en la habitación, pero principalmente al equipo de Koko que ya la habían rodeado mientras sacaban sus armas.

El supervisor agitado grito mientras se tapaba los oídos '' ¿¡Qué está pasando!?''.

Uno de sus guardias que llevaba una radio le contesto. ''Al parecer hay avistamientos de un intruso en la sesión B, pero nuestra genta ya está verificando el área''. Comento el hombre con un tono nervioso.

"¡Eso no puede ser posible!''. Exclamó sorprendido el joven supervisor el cual se encontraba embarcado en sus pensamientos. Si es verdad que un espía penetro nuestras instalaciones no me quedaría otra opción que ir a verificar y solucionar el problema personalmente después de todo este tipo de trabajos son los que normalmente tengo que hacer como el hombre de más alto rango en este momento. Después haber razonado y formulado un plan dio pequeño suspiro y empezó hadar indicaciones a su gente que se prepararan para salir, antes de que se marchara fijo su vista Asia el grupo de Koko, que todavía permanecían sus posiciones combate, con algo de sospecha en sus ojos miro directamente a La Joven peli blanca y dijo. ''No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte solo es un pequeño contratiempo, mi equipo y yo proseguiremos a resorber la situación así que le pido por favor a usted y a sus hombres que permanezcan en esta habitación hasta que regrese. ¿espero que no le sea una molestia?''. Pregunto el joven amablemente con una apariencia de tranquilidad que ocultaba un poco de su nervosismo.

Koko lo miro fijamente y con un tono amble respondió. ''No debe de preocuparse mi equipo y yo cooperáremos todo lo que sea necesario''. Para luego concluir con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Luego de haber recibido una respuesta positiva el supervisor se dirigió junto con su gente adonde se ubicaba la salida.

Ya afuera de la habitación le ordeno aun guardia que se asegurara de no dejar salir a nadie y que le avisara inmediatamente de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Satisfecho de haberse encargado de sus invitados el supervisor junto con su gente se dirigieron Asia la sala de vigilancia.

Mientras adentro de la habitación Valmet le pregunto con un tono sarcástico a Koko. ''en serio permaneceremos aquí ''.

Se podía observar cómo Poco a poco se desvanecía la gran sonrisa de La joven peli blanca que llego a ser remplazada por una cara de fastidio para luego proseguir a levantar bruscamente ambos brazos los cuales utilizó para agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos que simbolizaban su total disgusto ante la situación actual.

"Haaa … porque siempre termina complicándose la situación, no podían esperar hasta que nos marcháramos.'' Grito Koko mientras empezaba a mormullar un sinfín de quejas e insultos.

Valmet la observaba con una cara alegre mientras pensaba lo linda que lucía.

Mao por otro lado seguía estando tranquilo ya que estaba acostumbrado a los pequeños arrebatos de la joven Koko.

Jona como siempre no mostraba ninguna expresión alguna, solo se dedicaba a vigilar la puerta esperando cualquier tipo de altercado.

Tras haber terminado su pequeña rabieta se podía notar como se empezaba marcar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Koko, la cual dirigió su atención a la puerta para luego llegar declarar. ''No quiero estar involucrada en ningún conflicto ajeno, además ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí ''. La peli blanca Demostró su punto mientras levantaba el maletín lleno de dinero, y con una simple señal con su mano derecha dio la orden para movilizarse a su equipo.

* * *

Mientras tanto La mayor seguía recorriendo las instalaciones en busca de aquel científico de antes. Con la ayuda de su camuflaje evitaba y eliminaba a cualquier amenaza que se cruzara en su camino, y todo con la esperanza de recuperar el enigmático artefacto que la había trasportado a este mundo.

A la distancia la peli morada pudo deslumbrar a su objetivo que se encontraba corriendo a unos pocos metros de su ubicación, observó cómo había cruzado ala derecha al final del pasillo que para su mala suerte estaba vigilado por una gran multitud de guardias armados. Viendo esto ella suspiro de nuevo mientras escuchaba que las alarmas seguían emitiendo el molesto sonido, con determinación cargo su arma y se dirigió asía donde se había ido aquel científico.

En igual forma el grupo de Koko se las había apañado para poder salir de su en cierro. En ese momento se estaban dirigiendo asía una supuesta salida de emergencias que anteriormente habían detectado.

Jona y los demás estaban limpiando el camino mientras que Koko desde su teléfono se ocupaba de infórmale de la situación al resto su equipo, le dio órdenes a Lehm para que dispusiera todo para la retirada.

Ya aproximados a la salida emergencias Jona y los demás se detuvieron repentinamente a unos escasos metros de la salida ya que había percibieron a una persona que se dirigía Asia donde estaban, voltearon y apuntaron sus armas en dirección adonde creían que el enemigo saldría.

Pero en esa dirección solo salió un asustado hombre que parecía ser un científico o una especie de doctor ya que portaba una bata blanca, el asustado hombre noto al grupo de Koko para luego ver que lo estaban apuntando con sus armas, aterrorizado el científico calló al suelo lleno de miedo para que luego con una rápida reacción se volviera a incorporar para volver acorrer asía otra dirección. Pero acusa de su movimiento tan repentino provoco la caída del extraño artefacto que llevaba en su bolsillo, el cual luego por inercia se deslizo directamente a los pies de Jona.

Koko y los demás quedaron algo sorprendidos por la escena que habían presenciado lo dejaron pasar rápidamente ya que su prioridad en ese momento era salir del edificio lo más rápido posible. Todos retomaron su camino asía la puerta de emergencias, pero antes Jona recogió la extraña maquina que había caído en frente de él.

En el mismo pasillo en donde anteriormente había salido aquel científico, la mayor había notado a donde había ido su objetivo después de haber caído al final del pasillo. Se dirigió con algo de cautela sabiendas de que lo que sea que lo había asustado tanto para a serle caer estaba en su camino. Con su camuflaje aun activado y su arma lista procedió a caminar silenciosamente al final del pasillo.

'' ¿¡Jona!?'' Grito la peli blanca en un intento de llamar su atención ya que se estaba quedando muy atrás del grupo.

Jona que aún se encontraba sosteniendo la extraña caja de metal, volteo asía donde Koko y contesto con un. ''ya voy ". Pero antes que se acercara a los demás detecto la presencia de alguien y apunto su arma en la misma dirección de antes en donde a hora sigilosamente estaba saliendo la mayor. Percatándose de esto La peli morada rápidamente apunto su arma Asia su atacante, y se sorprendió al ver que la persona que le estaba apuntando era solo un niño de ojos rojo y de cabello blanco. Viendo que el niño aun no bajaba el arma, aun con el hecho que ella era prácticamente invisible para cualquiera, aun con eso en cuenta el niño parecía completamente seguro de que ella se encontraba parada en frente de él apuntándole con un arma.

Al observar que el niño aún seguía en su posición de combate La mayor disidió que iba a ser la primera en disparar no le gustaba la idea, pero no tenía otra opción ella estaba completamente segura de que si no actuaba primero el niño la mataría. Ella podía sentir el aura asesina que el niño emitía era algo que solo se había encontraba en los mejores combatientes. Este muchacho debe ser un niño soldado pensó ella, pero antes que la peli morada pudiera oprimir el gatillo se escuchó de repente la una voz de una joven.

'' ¿Porque tardas tanto, has encontrado algo?''. Pregunto la peli blanca a lo lejos.

Jona voltio así donde estaba La mayor y miro con ojos de duda. ''No es nada'' dijo para luego bajar su arma y dirigirse asía donde se encontraban los demás.

Desde la distancia La mayor solo se quedó mirando la escena. pudo detectar mi presencia tan fácilmente, pero gracias a mi camuflaje no pudo confirmar si en verdad había una persona allí. pensó la peli morada mientras miraba al grupo al cual el niño se dirigía vio que dos de ellos estaban muy bien equipados, además también se percató que ambos eran soldados experimentados eso era algo que ella podía notar solo viéndolos. Pero la persona que en verdad le llamo la atención era una joven de pelo blanco que vestía un traje de negocios del mismo color y la cual sostenía en una de sus manos una especie de maletín plateado. Se fijo en sus ojos de color azul que resaltaban su belleza y su serenidad. Pero también podía sentir un aura aterradora y calculadora, la cual ella ocultaba y contenía muy bien. Era una presencia que solo avía visto en pocas personas en su vida.

Este mundo tiene gente muy interesante, pero será mejor que no meta en su camino algo me dice que serian algo complicados de tratar. Peso la mayor mientras se dirigía a la dirección en donde había ido su objetivo, pero antes de irse fijo su vista en el niño que la había sorprendido antes y noto que sostenía en su mano el artefacto que la mayor desesperadamente buscaba. Anonadada miro al niño como se alejaba con la única cosa que la podía regresar a su mundo.

''Parece que ahora se ha complicado más mi situación, creo que hoy no es mi día''. Comento la mayor con un tono sarcástico mientras perseguía al grupo del niño que ya había salido del edificio.


	2. Encuentros y negociaciones

**NOTA: no tengo ni a ghost in the shell stand alone y jormungand le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **aquí les traigo la segunda parte y de ante mano me disculpo por cual quier falta de ortográfica, espero que me comenten sus opiniones para seguir mejorando.**

* * *

 **En el mundo de: jormungand**

5:37 pm, en un callejón a las afueras de un país ubicado en una parte de Europa. Se encontraba La Mayor Motko Kusanagi, la cual observaba fijamente un gran edificio que se encontraba en frente de ella.

''He seguido al grupo del niño hasta este hotel, por suerte pude seguirles el rastro reduciendo distancia saltando de un edificio a otro, además también aproveché todo el trayecto hasta aquí para poder familiarizarme y ver más de este mundo''. Murmuro La peli morada para sí misma.

La mayor prosiguió en centrarse en la situación que estaba viendo recientemente. Dos automóviles llegaron al hotel y se pararon enfrente del edificio, de ellos bajaron nueve personas armadas que escoltaban a la joven mujer de cabello blanco que anteriormente había visto, junto a ella también estaban el hombre y la mujer que la acompañaban a antes. Y de igual manera se encontraba el mismo niño de ojos rojos que la había sorprendido en la instalación de la empresa clandestina en la que ella había estado ase una hora. Pero el motivo principal por el cual llamaba su atención era el hecho que él, tenía en su poder la única cosa que la podía regresar a su mundo.

Pero en este momento lo que le llamo más la atención a La peli morada, fue el hecho que aquel grupo pudiera entrar armados al edificio como si no fuera nada y que los empleados y la de más gente de allí lo vieran como una cosa de todos los días. Eso le daba una idea de del tipo de hotel que era y la fluencia que la mujer de cabello blanco y su equipo tenían.

´´Parece que mis instintos no sé equivocaron al respecto sobre esta gente, parecen ser un grupo destacable. Además, puedo intuir solo viéndolos que casi la mayoría son militares experimentados. También esta esa chica de cabello blanco la cual no deja de darme una mala sensación. Ella es más de lo que aparenta, . . . Pero a hora creo tener una mejor idea de con quien trato´´. Comento La mayor en voz alta para ella misma.

Después de ver al grupo de Koko entrar al hotel, La mayor rápidamente procedió activar su camuflaje y se dirigió Asia donde se encontraban.

Se paro en frente de las puertas del edificio y solo se limitó a observar, la razón de esto era que La peli morada quería estar alejada del niño todo lo posible, hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de emboscarlo cuando se encontrara solo. Ya la había detectado una vez y no se iba arriesgar a que lo hiciera una segunda vez y más sí es enfrente de todos sus compañeros armados, esta vez no se tomaría la libertad de subestimar al pequeño.

Siete personas del grupo incluidas el niño y la joven se subieron al elevador que se dirigía a su piso, las puertas de elevador se cerraron hasta que solo quedaron dos ellos. Uno era un hombre de mediana edad de piel clara y de cabello gris que era de el mismo color que el de sus ojos, el otro era un hombre de gran tamaño de piel morena y de cabello negro con ojos de color verde.

Después que el niño y el resto se fueron de recepción, La peli morada se acercó más, pero a un permaneciendo a una distancia razonable Asia los dos hombres restantes del grupo, con el propósito de poder recolectar información.

Observó como el hombre de mediana edad se acercó al más grande. ''Oye Hugo en cárgate de verificar el segundo piso yo iré agruparme con el resto en el tercer piso. Quien diría que la situación se complicaría así ´´. Dijo el hombre más mayor mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

Ha hora el hombre conocido como Hugo solo asintió Asia orden y luego camino junto con el hombre más mayor asía al ascensor, así los dos se marcharon de recepción.

Ha hora que la mayor se encontraba sola se puso a meditar sobre la reciente información que había obtenido. Nueve en total excluyendo a la chica de cabello blanco, aunque no se con seguridad si tiene experiencia en combate. El hombre llamado Hugo se dirige al segundo piso, mientras que el otro se encuentra en camino al tercero para reunirse con resto, además, esa persona debe ser el más experimentado, hasta lo consideraría el líder del escuadrón. Por lo que he visto parecen ser una especie de guardaespaldas de elite para a aquella joven. Pero lo importante es que se ha hora dónde se encuentra mi objetivo.

Será una misión de extracción, debo encontrar el artefacto y recuperarlo con toda la discreción posible y salir lo más rápido que pueda del edificio. Quiero evitar el combate con ese grupo no tengo la intención de llamar la atención de nadie, pero si no me dejan otra opción no dudare en un usar la violencia, mi prioridad principal es regresar a mi mundo. La mayor se dirigió a las escaleras y puso rumbo Asia al tercer piso a una velocidad moderada.

* * *

En el tercer piso en la habitación de 102 que era el cuarto de Koko y Valmet, en donde justamente se encontraban junto con una buena parte del equipo, los cuales estaban reunidos para recibir órdenes y conversar de lo que había sucedido recientemente en el último trabajo en aquella empresa clandestina con la que habían hecho negocios hace poco.

´´Entonces me dicen que las cosas se torcieron un poco por la culpa de una infiltración de un espía mientras procedían con las negociones. Vaya debe de ser una persona muy valiente o muy estúpida para entrar solo a una instalación privada y alta mente vigilada, la cual también está repleta de guardias armados y de sistemas de seguridad muy avanzados. Pero lo más impresionante es que lo realizo a plena luz del día´´. Dijo Lutz que aún estaba procesado aquel relato que Koko y los demás les habían contado.

''La verdad es que no estamos seguros si solo era una sola persona, además si ese el caso tal vez solo estaba subestimando sus habilidades debe tenerse mucha confianza en el mismo para intentar algo asi ''. Comento Mao agregando otra teoría sobre lo en verdad había pasado.

Valmet solo se molestaba más cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido. ''Mas bien creo que es lo segundo ese espía idiota, convirtió todo el lugar en un desastre lleno de balas y alarmas molestas . . . Tuvo suerte de no haberse topado con nosotros si no, yo misma hubiera terminado con él ''.

´´Sí parece que fue toda una fiesta la que tuvieron ustedes, se podía oír todo el alboroto desde afuera''. R se rio mientras recordaba el momento en el que se empezaron a escucharse los disparos.

´´Ciertamente fue toda una locura todos nosotros ya estábamos a punto de ejecutar un contrataque hasta que Lehm nos ordenó que nos preparamos para la retirada''. Comento Tojo el cual se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras se ponía a reflexionar sobre algo que lo llevaba molestando y que también lo llenaba de curiosidad. Ante esto decidido compartir la razón de ello con los demás. ''Mmm . . . pero hay algo en esto que no me encaja todo este asunto, no les parece que no tiene ningún sentido, porque alguien se molestaría entrar en un lugar donde todo está en su contra, casi lo consideraría un suicido. Debe de tener una fuerte razón para que tomara tantos riesgos. ´´ Concluyo mientras seguía reflexionado sobre el tema.

´´Sea lo que sea parece ser que nuestra hábil líder ya tiene una buena idea de lo que en realidad paso en aquel lugar. ''¿No es así Koko?''. Dijo Lehm mientras entraba en la habitación con un cigarrillo en su boca.

Todos se sorprendieron a ver a Lehm entrar, menos Jona que solo estaba apoyado en una pared de la habitación mientras inspeccionanba curiosamente aquel cubo que recién había encontrado.

´´La verdad es que solo tengo una pequeña suposición, pero eso realmente no importa a hora que ya emos acabado con todo el trabajo que teníamos aquí será mejor que nos preparemos todo para mañana nos iremos de este sitio después que salga el sol, para asi ir a nuestro siguiente destino''. Séllalo la peli blanca mientras retiraba cuidadosamente su corbata de su cuello.

Al oír las palabras de Koko todos en la habitación estaban de acuerdo con La peliblanca después de todo casi la mayoría confiaban plenamente en ella y dieron por cerrado el tema. Ya que todo se había resuelto se dispusieron a salir de la habitación para ir sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia o disponer de todos los preparativos para partir el siguiente día.

Jona estaba a punto de marcharse con los de más hasta que a la voz de Koko lo detuvo.

''Espera Jona quiero hablar contigo sobre algo''. Koko le comento al más joven del grupo mientras le dirigía una mirada que era cordial y que también era seria.

''De acuerdo''. Respondió El joven niño mientras cerraba la puerta y volteaba Asia la peli blanca.

* * *

''Parece que Koko tiene unos asuntos que entender con Jona''. Comentó Tojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo con los demás, aunque Lutz ya se había adelantado Asia donde estaba su habitación.

´´No me sorprende estuvo actuando un poco raro en aquel lugar, se hallaba muy distraído casi al final del trayecto''. Dijo Valmet un tanto preocupada por el comportamiento más reciente del más joven del equipo.

''Es verdad tanto que Koko le tuvo que llamarle la atención más de una ocasión´´. Añadió Mao.

''Eso no suena como algo que haría Jona''. Dijo Wiley mientras ponía una cara pensativa.

'' También note que se separó demasiado cuando estábamos cerca de la salida, tal vez vio algo que nosotros no vimos''. Volvió comentar Mao tranquilamente.

Lehm se acercó al grupo mientras exhalaba humo de su cigarrillo. ''Sea lo que fuera parece Koko ya lo tiene cubierto, a hora solo debemos de concéntranos en cumplir con sus órdenes. Por ha hora iré a infórmale de la situación a Hugo''. Pronuncio el miembro más longevo mientras se dirigía Asia donde estaba el asesor.

Todos miraron como se marchaba Lehm en aquel asesor. Pero ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de La mayor la cual ya llevaba unos minutos en el pasillo con el cual llego a ingresar gracias a al uso de las escaleras, de las cuales utilizo sigilosamente para que no pudieran notar el ruido que hacía mientras subía, tal vez no podían verla, pero todavía podían oírla y mas con gente tan experimentada como aquel grupo que tenía enfrente. Por esa misma razón la peli morada quería recuperar la maquina lo más rápido posible.

Sabia que la habitación en donde estaba el niño era 120 ya que había visto salir a todos de ella menos a él y a la joven de pelo blanco.

¿Estará con aquella muchacha? … Es muy probable que así sea, esperaba emboscarlo cuando estuviera solo, pero presiento que esta será la mejor oportunidad que tendré para acercarme a él sin tener a tanta gente de por medio. Además, creo tener una buena idea de cómo sacar partido de esta situación. Ha hora solo queda esperar una oportunidad para poder acceder asía donde se encuentran. Pensó La mayor mientras buscaba el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan.

Oportunidad que consiguió enseguida después de que Lutz saliera de su habitación, la cual él era la más cercana al cuarto 120 ya que era la de alado. La mayor aprovecho la pequeña abertura que el joven rubio dejo para a si entrar alcoba, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Con éxito La peli morada observó la habitación en la que se había infiltrado ase unos minutos el lugar parecía estar completamente vacío también podía ver unas maletas medias echas y un estuche de un arma que para ser más específicos era para guardar una especie de rifle, La mayor dedujo que uno de ellos debe de ser un francotirador, ella no podía decir que tipo de arma era ya que se en contaba cerrada. Pero podía asegurar de que estaban planeando irse muy pronto.

''Parece que ya tengo más razones para apresúrame''. Pensó La mayor mientras se dirigía asía donde estaba la ventana, ella procedió abrirla para ver la otra ventana de la habitación de alado luego de a ver detectado su posible lugar de entrada de aquel cuarto. se puso en marcha y atravesó la ventana y se trepo asía donde estaba la cornisa, pero antes que pudiera salir por completo. Miro como derepente se movía el picaporte de la puerta que solo alertaba la llegada de alguien.

* * *

Mientras tanto En la habitación de alado. Se encontraba Koko parada en medio del cuarto mientras se desabotonaba los dos primeros botones de su cuello, para luego tumbarse asía donde estaba la cama en donde luego arrojo un pequeño suspiro, mientras recobraba su postura y cruzaba sus dos blancas piernas. Después fijo su mirada asía donde estaba Jona que aun permanecía parado con una cara inexpresiva.

''¿Jona que fue lo que te distrajo cuando estábamos cerca de la salida de aquel lugar? Me imagino que tiene que ver algo con ese objeto con en el que estabas jugando ase poco´´. Pregunto sin reparo la peli blanca.

''. . . Estas hablando de esto, me lo encontré tirado en el suelo en aquel edificio. Me pareció curioso asique lo tome''. Comento Jona mientras sacaba el extraño cubo de su bolsillo que después entregó ala peli blanca para que lo viera de cerca.

Koko tomo cuidosamente el cubo al cual observo atentamente. Después de a ver visto bien el extraño objeto ella llego a la conclusión de que era una especie de maquina por su aspecto, pero también estaba el lugar en donde lo habían encontrado el cual confirmaba su teoría ya que era una supuesta instalación científica. Por otro lado, ella estaba un poco más sorprendida por las acciones del mas joven de su equipo había sido muy imprudente de su parte el traer un artefacto desconocido hasta aquí podía ser cualquier cosa como por ejempló una especie de bomba otra cosa peligrosa. Pero no podía culparlo del todo ya que Jona aún era tan solo niño era de esperar que abecés actuara de cuerdo a su edad. Además, el aparato parecía estar apagado o descompuesto y también si fuera tan importante no lo hubieran dejado tirado en el suelo, así como así. Pero sabia que no se podía confiar.

La joven peli blanca despertó de sus pensamientos luego de ver que Jona, tenía la misma cara reflexiva que ella tenía ase unos minutos.

Koko le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. ''Que pasa Jona, tienes otra cosa que quieras decirme''.

Jona miro a Koko directamente a los ojos. ''Es que paso algo más, que llamo mi atención en aquel lugar''.

''Y qué cosa fue exactamente''. Dijo Koko mientras le ventaba una de sus cejas.

''Antes que nos marcháramos sentí la presencia de alguien en frente mío, pero, cuando mire no puede ver a nadie a mi alrededor. Fue un poco extraño aun que no podía verlo aún podía sentir alguien enfrente de mí asta podía escuchar el ruido de un arma apuntándome''. Dijo Jona con un tono serio.

Koko tomo las declaraciones de Jona con seriedad ya que sabía que él tenía un sexto sentido que le permitía sentir la presencia del enemigo. Además, podía ver la certidumbre en los ojos de Jona.

Tal vez fue un francotirador o un atacante que era un experto en el camuflaje. Pero creo que seria mejor que me encargue del problema que tengo mis manos por el momento, además algo me dice que este objeto esta conectado con lo sucedido. pensó para sí misma la peli blanca mientras se levantaba y caminaba calmadamente Asia donde estaba la caja fuerte que incluía su habitación, aunque la cerradura pareciera algo antigua se podía ver que era confiable, giro el mecanismo y introdujo una combinación que ella tan solo sabía. Después que estuviera abierta introdujo el extraño aparato y luego cerro la caja de seguridad.

Voltio asía Jona y camino cerca de la ventana. ''Creo que lo mejor que puedo Aser es llevárselo a Minami, creo ella nos podrá decir mas cosas sobre este objeto´´.

Jona solo asintió de acuerdo asía la idea de Koko.

* * *

En la habitación de alado, se econtraba La mayor en un gran aprieto mientras miraba como la puerta de la habitación se habría poco a poco, con un movimiento rápido La peli morada logro introducir todo su cuerpo Asia el exterior de la ventana en donde se sostenía con ambas manos de la cornisa mientras que todo su cuerpo se quedaba colgado.

A unos centímetros en donde estaba se podía escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose completamente, en la cual apareció Mao que había entrado por unas cosas. Pero su atención se volcó de repente en el hecho de que la ventana de la habitación se encontraba completamente abierta, lo cual activo sus instintos rápidamente.

Mao velozmente saco su CZ-75B y camino lentamente en dirección a la ventana y se apoyó en una de las paredes cercanas, para que luego lentamente dirigiera su vista alrededor cuando miro que no había nada sospechoso se acercó y saco su cabeza al exterior de la ventana para poder ver más cerca, miro por todos lados, pero no pudo detectar nada sospechoso.

Mao guardo su arma y luego uso una mano para frotar la parta de tras de su cuello. ''Parece que Lutz volvió a dejar la ventana abierta''. suspiro el exsoldado, mientras cerraba la venta para luego marcharse de la habitación.

La mayor que todavía colgaba de la cornisa del tercer piso avanzó cuidadosamente asía a la ventana de alado. Ya allí observo que el niño y la joven de cabello blanco se en centraban solos en aquella habitación, también miro que la joven era la que estaba más cercana Asia donde se encontraba ella.

Parece que por fin lo encontré, será mejor que me ponga en marcha antes que los demás se den cuenta de mi presencia. Pensó la mayor mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el marco de la ventana con la cual utilizó para impulsar todo su cuerpo Asia al mismo contorno. Se quedó quieta mientras esperaba que su objetivo se acercara.

''¡Ahora!'' pensó la mayor mientras habría lo mas delicadamente la venta, para luego brincar y correr en dirección en donde se encontraba la joven de cabello blanco.

Koko sintió un fuerte agarre que venía por atrás de su espalda que la sujetaba fuertemente, aunque no era capaz de ver nada podía sentir que era una persona, también pudo detectar el frio cañón de un arma apuntando a su cabeza. La peli blanca estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero eso no evito que le enviara un pequeño grito a Jona. '' ¡JONA! ´´.

Pero sin embargo Jona ya había sacado su PX4-STORM, con la cual ya estaba apunta Asia donde él creía que se encontraba el atacante. ''Sé que te encuentras allí asi que suéltala''. Ordeno Jona con un tono agresivo.

Llego el momento de actuar mientras tenga la oportunidad. Pensó la mayor mientras desactivaba su camuflaje termoplástico.

Koko y Jona podían ver como el cuerpo de una mujer aparecía frente Asus ojos. Cada uno tenia reacciones distintas sobre lo que estaban viendo en ese momento. La peliblanca intentaba no dejarse llevar por el asombro mientras se concentraba en analizar la situación.

Mientras tanto con el más joven de la habitación, que aún permanecía firme en su posición mientras se aferraba al agarre de su arma. Pero también se podía notar el asombro en sus ojos por lo que había presenciado.

''Tranquilízate niño, no le voy Aser daño lo único que quiero es esa máquina que agarraste antes solo en trégüemela y la liberare''. Dijo la mayor en un tono autoritario, mientras esperaba que el pequeño lo entendiera y no intentara complicar más la situación.

El mas joven se quedo pesando por un momento antes de contestar. ''Te estas refiriendo esa cosa en forma de cubo''.

''Esa misma''. Contesto la peli morada sin muestra de duda en su voz.

Luego de haberse asegurado de lo que estaba hablando, Jona le dirigió una mirada a Koko ya que ella tenía la contrasella de la caja fuerte pero cuando la miro a la cara se dio cuento que la peli blanca tenía otros planes entre manos.

Ya que en la cara de Koko se podía contemplar una expresión seria en la cual se lograba ver una mirada fría calculadora, en la cual apenas se podía denotar entre aquellos cabellos blancos en los cuales se escondían. Era una mirada que podía ser capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera que los viera.

La mayor sabia que algo estaba pasando para que el niño se tardara tanto para tomar una decisión. Ya que ella quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible antes que sus compañeros intervinieran, a si que presiono más el cañón de su arma Asia la cabeza de la joven.

Pero Antes que Jona pudiera reaccionar ante aquella acción, pudo ver como la mano de Koko se levantaba en forma de señal para que no hiciera nada.

''De donde viene tanta prisa señorita camaleón después de todo acabas de llegar por que no charlamos un poco''. Dijo la peli blanca con un tono alegre mientras mostraba su característica sonrisa.

La mayor se asombró un poco por aquellas palabras, pero lo que la inquietaba era esa gran sonrisa escalofriante que poseía la joven. ''Para ser una persona que le están apuntando con un arma pareces estar muy tranquila''.

''En mi oficio sería una vergüenza tenerle miedo a la mercancía, pero por lo que pudo sentir tu arma parece ser un poco distinta a todas a las que he visto. Pero no es de sorprender para nada viendo aquel truco de camuflaje extremo que exibistes anteriormente. Esa una tecnología muy avanzada la que tienes allí, tanto que podría considerarla imposible para esta época o incluso para este mundo''. Respondió la peli blanca mientras conservaba su sonrisa.

La mayor frunció un poco el ceño. '' A qué quieres llegar''.

Koko deshizo su sonrisa y puso una cara seria. '' ¿Quién eres? ''.

''Eso no es asunto tuyo solo limítate devolverme aquella máquina que tomaron y te prometo que nunca me volverás a ver. Tómalo como un problema menos para ti ''. Contesto la mayor mientras se asombraba de las rápidas habilidades deducción que poesía aquella joven.

Koko dirigió su vista los mas que pudo en donde se encontraba la peli morada. ''Como puedo creerte si ni siquiera sé conque o quien estoy tratando, además necesito más información para poder planear un trato adecuado contigo''.

''Un trato intentas negociar conmigo''. Dijo la peli morada mientras intentaba leer sus verdaderas intenciones ya que ella sabía que algo estaba tramando.

''Exacto por lo que puedo deducir aquel objeto el cual Jona encontró debe de ser algo muy importante para ti para llegar atales extremos. pero por lo que también puedo predecir eso no es el único problema que tienes, no es asi, que pensarías si te digo que puedo ayudarte además estoy completamente segura de que estas sola. Asi que creo te vendrá bien una mano en estos momentos''. Respondió Koko

La mayor solamente se limitó suspirar. Tengo que admitir que es buena después de todo se las arregló para poder acorralarme con la poca información que tenía y como parece que no tiene intenciones de ceder tan fácilmente, entonces tendré que limitarme a solo escuchar lo que tiene que decir por el momento. ''Porque presiento que no me dejaras ver tan fácilmente lo que tienes en mente''. Comento con un tono frio, el cual también mostraba un poco de su interés.

´´Parece que por fin puede llamar tu atención, pero como ya te dije antes si en verdad deseas saber más solo responde las dudas que tengo sobre ti . . . Mmm Yace porque no empiezas en responder la anterior pregunta. ¿Quién eres?''. Pregunto Koko alegremente mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

La mayor cero lo ojos mientras se quedaba pensando por un momento. No me gusta la idea, pero le daré lo que quiere, después de todo ella escapas descubrir la verdad por si sola asi que lo mejor es que selo diga yo en mis propios términos. Además, asi será más sesillo poder ver atreves de esa mascará y terminar esto a mi manera. Le tomo un segundo para abrir los ojos y dirigirlos asía la joven la cual aun sostenía fuertemente. ''Bien si eso lo que quieres''.

Jona pudo ver muy bien como la habilidad de Koko habían logrado darle un gran giro a la situación Aser que su atacante asediará Asus peticiones en ves que fuera al revés ha hora mismo la tenía controlada. Pero en caso de que todo saliera mal Jona ya estaba preparado para ser el primero en acertar el primer disparo, él no se permitiría bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

'' Yo soy La Mayor Motoko Kusanagi comandante táctico y segunda al mando de la sección 9''. Comento la mayor con un tono firme.

'' ¿La sección 9? Nunca escuche sobre esa organización, y tomando en cuenta de que tengo un amplio conocimiento de casi todos los departamentos de inteligencia o seguridad''. Con más curiosidad en su tono volvió a retomar el tema. ''Me imagino que por tu nombre tu nacionalidad se encuéntrase en Japón. El cual debe ser el mismo lugar en donde trabaja tú y equipo no es asi ''. Dijo una Koko que se en contaba analizado cada información que le estaba proporcionando La peli morada.

´´Estas en lo correcto Japón es el lugar donde trascurren la mayoría de nuestras actividades ya que la sección 9 o también conocida como la sección de seguridad publica 9, fue establecida como una organización de búsqueda y rescate. Oficialmente facturado como una organización internacional, pero en realidad es una red antiterrorista y una unidad contra el crimen que opera en la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Pública de Japón. Pero cuenta con una diferencia característica que la ase única de los demás departamentos de seguridad de mi país y eso es el hecho que la mayoría de Sus agentes pueden actuar con o sin el consentimiento del gobierno, ya que son casi desconocidos para el público, aunque la Dieta Nacional y otras secciones de las fuerzas de seguridad son generalmente conscientes de que somos una unidad de operaciones negras''. Comento la mayor mientras se concentraba en contar versiones limitadas, pero algo detalladas, que pudieran satisfacer ala joven peli blanca y que al mismo tiempo protegía la información más circunstancial de su dimensión.

Después de haber escuchado atentamente la explicación de su misterioso atacante la cual ahora identidad ya no era tan desconocida. Pero antes de Koko pudiera seguir con la conversación permaneció en un total silencio en donde solo se quedó inmersa sus pensamientos, esto continuo por unos segundos hasta que Koko se propuso hablar. ´´No comprendo la razón del por qué me estés proporcionando tan abiertamente información de una sección gubernamental tan fácil mente, me hace suponer que no estas nada preocupada de que lo que me estás diciendo afecte ósea utilizado en contra de tu departamento, o será que confías demasiado en mi para que no propague lo que me dijisteis, . . . Aunque me decepciona un poco estoy completamente segura de que no es la segunda opción y tomando toda la explicación que me distes me hace especular que no toda tu declaración no sea dañina, ya que lo me informaste de tu sección son prácticamente un grupo que es absolutamente desconocidos para el ojo publico y para otros políticos alejados de tu actual gobierno, creen que son otra ala de seguridad de la policía y eso significa que cualquier información de tu equipo debe ser ampliamente clasificada no importando si es pequeña o no y también estoy segura que no estas metiendo y viendo la alta tecnología que poses me hace pensar que- . . . '' Koko se tomó un momento antes de proseguir, ella cerro los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza por un instante hasta que la levanto y dejando ver una gota de sudor que recorría su rostro que mostraba un poco de incredulidad, abrió los ojos y con un tono apagado y poco confiado se dirigió a expresar sus conclusiones. ''Solo me dejas opciones que serían consideradas de ficción sobre tu procedencia y me ase relacionar que aquel artefacto extraño tiene todas las respuestas. Asi que por qué _no nos haces un favor_ a todos y me cuentas todo lo que está pasando de una vez por todas, y sobre todo lo que es para ti y para qué sirve aquella maquina tuya la cual estas tan apresurada a recuperar''. Comento lo último con un tono muy autoritario en su voz.

La mayor contesto sin ninguna duda. ''Ya me lo esperada que lo dedujeras tan fácilmente y mas con el resumen lleno de pistas, el cual de seguro fue todo un banquete para una mente tan afilada como la tuya. Y todo fue con la esperanza de lograr que no te fuera tan difícil creer lo que te estoy a punto de contar _. . . Primero en pesare a decirte que yo soy, de otra dimensión''. Declaro Sin ninguna vacilación y con un tono serio._

'' ¿Otra dimensión? '' . Pregunto Jona en voz baja.

''Es otra realidad o universo diferente, que la de nuestro mundo''. Koko contesto brevemente.

''Es tal como has dicho prácticamente provengo de otro un mundo que es muy parecido a este, pero con algunas unas claras diferencias y una de las cuales es la gran cantidad de avances tecnológicos. La única manera que se me ocurre para describirlo que sería algo muy parecido a una versión muy lejana de su futuro, tanto que el año de mi época es muy diferente que al de esta tierra. Y aun tomando en cuenta lo avanzados que estamos nunca hubiera creído que existiría la posibilidad de trasportar alguien a otro lugar tan instantáneamente y menos a otras dimisiones. Las cuales eran consideradas como teorías absurdas de ficción y por lo que puedo ver en sus caras que también creen lo mismo. No los culpo después de todo yo también creía lo mismo al principio, hasta que en medio de una misión me encontré con un extraño artefacto el cual me traslado en aquel laboratorio de antes, en cual también fue el lugar en donde extravié la maquina asta que les seguí la pista hasta aquí, Por lo cual ya sabrán el motivo del porque la quiero de vuelta´´. Dijo La mayor mientras esperaba que hablara la peli blanca. También aguardaba que estuviera satisfecha con la información que le había proporcionado.

La habitación volvió hundirse en un silencio en el cual aparentaba ser eterno, ambos lados permanecían expectantes esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera su movimiento. La mayor pudo ver que ninguno de los dos no tenía la intención de actuar en ese momento. Aprovechando la oportunidad La peli morada empezó hablar con un tono serio e imponente, que iba dirigido ala joven peli blanca que aun sostenía. ''Lo que acabo de contarte es toda la verdad si me crees o no eso solo depende de ti, a hora que respondido todas tus preguntas solo me queda escuchar sobre el trato el cual hablabas anteriormente pero ya que te cuesta tanto hablar me ase suponer que estas vacilando, no me sorprende después de todo te distes cuenta de lo complicado y surrealista que es mi situación. Pero considerando tu indecisión, por qué no me dejas ser yo la que te proponga un trato que prácticamente es el mismo de un principio solo entregarme el artefacto y a cambio no te disparare''. Concluyo mientras acercaba un poco mas su dedo asi al gatillo.

Esa última acción solo provoco que Jona, Hiciera lo mismo con su arma mientras la miraba con la intención de ser el primero en acertar el disparo.

Mientras tanto Koko aun permaneció silencio hasta con la fría amenaza que acababa de recibir. En un intento de terminar toda esta situación La mayor prosiguió en hablar de nuevo. ''No tengo tiempo para esto asi que por que no tomas una decisión de una ves si no quieres mori- ''. pero antes que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por una risa desbordante que provenía de la peli blanca.

El pequeño arrebato burlón provoco que la tensión entre ambos tiradores disminuyera significativamente, en cambio termino dejándolos en un estado de inquietud y aprehensión. Koko por fin dejo de reír en voz alta luego levanto lentamente su cara dejando ver su rostro que revelaba una gran sonrisa que parecía ser algo juguetona y una mirada perspicaz la cual daba la sensación de que era capaz de ver todo de una manera que era absolutamente escalofriante. ''Tengo que admitir que tu historia es todo menos convencional, pero al mismo tiempo tiene sentido''. Comento Koko con toda lógica posible.

''Asique me crees´´. Dijo la mayor nada sorprendida, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas. ''Pero esto no cambia nada sobre lo que te estaba pregun- ''.

''Espera aún no he terminado de hablar. ´´dijo Koko con un tono autoritario. ''Estas en lo correcto en pensar que habría muchos a los cuales hubieran aceptado tu trato para salvar sus vidas y también provecharían la oportunidad de alejarse de un asunto que está más allá de las capacidades de cualquiera en este mundo, o en otro caso intentar arriesgarse en exprimir la situación para poder chantajearte por tu tecnología. Pero yo no soy ninguno de esos dos tipos de persona. Yo creo y veo más allá de las ambiciones simplistas, a lo que quiero llegar Mayor Motoko Kusanagi es en que me agradas, tanto que estoy dispuesta en proponerte un trato que nos beneficiara ambas, pero antes quiero verificar algo, por lo que pude observar antes en aquella maquina la cual a hora se que fue la que te atrajo hasta aquí. ¿Se deja entre ver que llano está completamente operativa verdad?, no soy experta, pero deduzco que debió haberse roto por el viaje tan repentino. Hay otra cosa que confirma mi teoría y es que sigues aquí si en verdad estuviera funcional ya te hubieras ido ase mucho. ¿No estera lo correcto otra vez vedad?'' Recalco las últimas palabras con un tono juguetón.

''A si es al parecer una parte mecánica se averió, y desafortunadamente no tengo el conocimiento ni los medios para repararlo''. Comento la mayor con un poco de molestia al recordar este hecho, ya que para ella era otro obstáculo en su camino de regresar a su hogar. Y tampoco no ayudaba que la joven lo mencionara en un tono tan malicioso.

''Ya veo un defecto mecánico he, mmm . . . Yo conozco a la persona correcta que puede reparar aquella maquina tuya. También es alguien muy capas en su trabajo y de igual forma es una de las pocas personas en las cuales confió, y puedo asegurarte de que tu artefacto estará en buenas manos, pero aun con sus capacidades calculo que se tardará un buen tiempo antes de terminarla. Por eso te propongo que te unas temporalmente a mi equipo solo asta que el aparato esté listo, con lo poco que vi puedo decirte serias una gran adición para mi escuadrón. Únete a mí y puedo en cargarme de cubrir todas tus necesidades y de a acariciarte de vez en cuando, estarás segura si estás conmigo lo mejor para una persona que no quiere ser descubierta es poder permanecer en movimiento constantemente, tienes tanta suerte porque yo no me quedó en un lugar por mucho tiempo''. Agrego Koko mostrando una expresión que parecía tener una pisca de soberbia, se dispuso finalmente a volver hablar para solo formular una pregunta decisiva. ''¿Por lo tanto qué opinas, tenemos un trato?''.

La mayor cerro los ojos en una total calma mientras reflexionaba lo que acababa de escuchar por fin podía ver claramente las verdaderas intenciones de la joven peli blanca que aun sujetaba con fuerza. Pero aún permanecía escéptica, en especial con el trato el cual le habían presentado, desconfiaba completamente de aquella joven en la cual ante sus ojos era una figura muy enigmática. Pero había un aspecto en el cual a hora podía decir con gran seguridad y certeza Y era que podía ser una persona muy peligrosa, por esa misma razón actuaba más precavida de lo normal. Pero no podía negar el hecho que no tenía muchas opciones en este nuevo mundo en el cual ya no contaba con ningún recurso o con el respaldo de su equipo, en lo que se prospecta ella estaba completamente sola ante esta rara situación, aun no estaba segura de que existiera una persona en este mundo que fuera capaz de comprender y reparar tan complejo artefacto, ya que se encontraban en una época en donde aún no estaban tan avanzados en su tecnología. Pero no le quedaba otra opción mas que confiar que esa persona pudiera arreglarlo. Aun asi a un tenia una gran variedad de preocupaciones que rondaban por su cabeza, la principal de ellas era que pudieran a provechar estos avances para su propio beneficios, pero para su fortuna contaba con un seguro el cual había descubierto gracias a los planos del proyecto ORION los cuales había extraído anteriormente, el cual indicaba que ella era la única que podía hacerlo completamente funcional ya que fue creado para que lo pudiera usar solamente un subjeto que poseyera un cuerpo prostético completo. Sin aquellos requerimientos solo la magnifica máquina para viajar a otras dimisiones se terminaría convirtiendo en un simple objecto con piezas mecánicas, el cual se equipararía aun reloj muy complejo.

Pero la constante vacilación que tenía sobre aquella propuesta seguía aún vigente, la idea de que no conocía nada sobre ella o en lo que estaba involucrada le molestaba demasiado. Se había percatado de los supuestos nombres de ambos los cuales esperaba que fueran verdaderos, el niño era Jona, mientras que la hermosa joven de pelo blanco se llamaba Koko, la cual parecía ser la que estaba a cargo de todos los que estaban aquí. La demás información que tenía eran tan solo meras teorías echas de lo que había visto, ya sabía que aquel grupo estaban metidos en asuntos turbios. Pero en este momento tenía que dejar de lado todas estas dudas y preocupaciones ya que a hora estaba en vuelta en una situación muy surrealista en la cual la dejaba con pocas opciones que considerar.

Actualmente la mayor tenía una joven que le esteba ofreciendo un lugar y recursos a su disposición. Mientras esperaba que su boleto a casa estuviera completamente listo, aun no le agradaba el ultimo comentario el cual era la parte acariciarla, la cual daba la impresión de que la estaba viendo como una posible nueva mascota, ella esperaba que fuera una especie de pequeña broma echa con el solo propósito de molestarla, una estrategia verbal en la cual le permitía mostrarle su total domino y que no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar su trato. Podía admitir su derrota sobre ese esto, pero había muchas razones que le impedían aceptar, una de ellas era algo que había detectado en todo el trascurso de interminable conversación, era algo que le hacía sentir el movimiento de sus piezas a su alrededor formándose en la perfecta estrategia que la peliblanca había orquestado. Esto representaba su último movimiento, él que le aseguraría completamente su victoria en este corto juego de ajedrez, el cual había maquinado desde el principio. Después de darse cuenta de todo, La mayor suspiro abriendo asi por fin sus ojos los cuales solo mostraban su total agotamiento, mientras se determinaba a hablar de nuevo con la problemática y altamente inteligente era aquella joven de cabello blanco. ''Después de meditar un poco llegue a la conclusión que tu propuesta fue hecha con el solo propósito de obtener una respuesta positiva de mi parte, me ases creer que tengo elección, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario ya que si llega el caso que me niegue e hiciera una acción contraria a lo que has planeado, estoy segura que una bala atravesaría el vidrio de la ventana que está a mis espaldas y se redirigiría directo a mi cabeza''. Comento lo ultimo de una manera muy contundente.

''Asi que ya te distes cuenta''. dijo Koko con un tono alegre.

''Ya me lo suponía todo alrededor estaba demasiado silencioso, en la mayoría de las veces eso un claro indicador de peligro, además pudo notar cuando estoy completamente rodeada. Puedo concluir que hay un francotirador muy bueno en el edificio de alado, mientras que atrás de la puerta presumo que se encuentra un gran grupo personas que están bien armados y dispuestos a irrumpir en cualquier momento, mientras que en la otra habitación hay otros individuos que también están preparados para disparar a través de las paredes. Todo tu equipo está bien preparado para contrarrestarme o eliminarme''. La mayor contesto y aseguro sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

Jona siguió en silencio mientras permanecía sorprendido al ver que fue capaz de valorar con gran exactitud las posiciones actuales de sus compañeros, él también podía detectar a los demás pero no podía ser tan preciso como había demostrado aquella mujer.

''Tengo que admitir que no dejas de asómbrame, estas sumando más puntos al interés que te tengo. Pero déjame darte un consejo antes que tomes una decisión, no te conviene subestimar a mi equipo ya que ellos también son personas muy interesantes''. Concluyo Koko muy orgullosa de cada miembro que formaba parte de su escuadrón.

´´Es todo lo contrario soy muy consciente de lo capases, que puede ser tu gente, tanto que puedo decir con toda seguridad que aunque pueda llegara a salir de la mira de tu francotirador, las personas tras la puerta harían todo lo posible para recuperarte y asegurarte mientras me disparan al mismo tiempo, y si aun Asia pudiera evitar su ataque con mi camuflaje todavía que darían los de la otra habitación quienes atravesarían la pared como papel , asi dejándome en medio de una lluvia de balas. También estoy contando al pequeño que tengo en frente el cual de seguro sería el primero en actuar. Hay una escasa posibilidad, pero si hago lo movimientos adecuados todavía podría escapar, pero aun asi en estos momentos tengo la prioridad de no complicar más mi situación por lo cual no tengo interés de tomar más riesgos''. Comento La mayor ya resignada.

Jona se sobresaltó de repente al ver como la mujer empezó a moverse, pero se tranquilizó al mirar que tan solo estaba alegando poco a poco el arma que tenía sobre la cabeza de Koko, para luego proseguir en soltar el agarre que tenia sobre ella.

Koko al ver que ya estaba libre solo sonrió ante aquel acto. Camino unos pasos para luego llegar hasta en donde se encontraba Jona, el cual aún permanecía alerta.

Ella se colocó a un lado mientras observaba como la mujer a hora conocida como Motoko empezó a levantar ambos brazos a un ritmo lento el cual mostraba su rendición para luego continuar en soltar la pistola que tenía en una de sus manos, la cual solo termino cayendo al suelo. Desde donde estaba La peli blanca echo un vistazo completo ala imagen de la mujer ya que desde ese momento desconocía por completo su apariencia, antes solo había podido deslumbrar un poco de su semblate un tiempo atrás de su captura. Podía ver que poseía una impresionante figura y también noto que poseía un corte de pelo corto, el cual le recordaba al de otras ciertas hembras peligrosas las cuales también compartían aspectos en común. En igual forma irradiaba un aura muy imponente la cual poesía la mayoría de los militares. Pero también podía sentir que tenía una particularidad peculiar la cual no esperarías que poseyera la mayoría de los soldados, y eso era que podría llegar a demostrase muy insurgente en algunas acciones. Pero eso era una cuestión que abordaría más tarde, en estos momentos solo estaba esperando que abriera la boca para que pudiera pronunciar las tan esperadas palabras que tanto había planeado escuchar.

La mayor miro directamente a los ojos de la joven peli blanca para luego pronunciar en un tono calmado las siguientes palabras. ''Bien la victoria es tuya me rindo, . . . acepto tu trato''. Se en cogió de hombros para luego arrojar una sonrisa cansada asía al par de jóvenes que tenía adelante.

Koko le envió otra sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego fijo su mirada indirección asía un Jona el cual aún permanecía sin ninguna intención de bajar su arma la cual seguía apuntando a la mujer que todavía permanecía con los brazos en alto. La joven peli blanca solo suspiro ante este hecho en el cual suponía que todos los de su equipo se encontrarían.

Koko levanto sus brazos en dirección a Jona para luego abrazar al joven niño sobre su espalda mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Jona no reaccionó ante este acto, se mantuvo impasible ya que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo acciones de parte de Koko. El solo estaba concentrado en objetivo que todavía tenía enfrente, aunque se hubiera rendido eso no significaba nada para él, no confiaba en ella. Porque aún permanecía armada ya que todavía tenía un arma colgando en su hombro su instinto le indicaba que no podía bajar su guardia alrededor de ella.

''Jona baja tu arma esa no es manera de darle bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera de equipo. Eso también va para todos, y que alguien le informe a Lem que la situación esta resuelta y que ya puede reagruparse con nosotros''. Koko lo dijo en voz alta lo suficientemente alto para que todos sus miembros pudieran escuchar todas sus órdenes.

Jona dudo un poco pero después obedeció sus órdenes y bajo su arma con desconfianza. Luego se giró un poco para poder ver a Koko.

Koko asintió con aprobación y poco después escucho el sonido de barias armas bajando al unisonó.

Satisfecha Koko regreso dirigir su mirada ante La mayor que ya había dejado de levantar los brazos. La peli blanca soltó a Jona y camino asta donde estaba la otra mujer.

Ya estando enfrente de La mayor Koko se dirigió ante ella. ''Será todo un placer tenerte entre nuestras filas. Mi equipo asta hora estaba conformado por un total de nueve personas eso significa que tu eres la numero diez''. Ella Comento alegremente con ambas manos en su espalda en donde sus dedos permanecían entrelazados. P ero su expresión cambio después de darse cuenta sobre algo. ''Haaa . . . se me olvido presentarme que grosero de mi parte, permíteme que cambie eso, mi nombre es Koko Hekmatyar, y yo soy una traficante de armas. Espero que desde a hora nos llevemos bien''. Concluyo mientras le daba la mano con otra sonrisa característica.

La mayor se le quedo mirando por unos minutos después a ver escuchado que Koko era una traficante de armas, permaneció inmersa en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, entes de levantar un brazo para darle un mano y responder a su saludo. ''El placer es mutuo, yo espero también que nos llevemos bien''. Respondió de igual forma con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba que no estuviera cometiendo un error.


End file.
